Forgotten Tears
by DarkDragonGuardian
Summary: Family,dead.Friends,gone.The only thing Yugi has left is loneliness.Is there no hope in finding happiness?Or is something drastic needed to be done to find peace in this world?Warning:death


**FlameRider:** Yay, yay, yay! I know a new story! But it's only one-shot and it's my first attempt of angst writing. So, if things seem weird, that's angst fer ya!

**DarkDragonGuardian:** And to caution everyone there maybe some grammar mistakes.

**FlameRider:** Yah, I'm not so good at grammar (Heh, Heh) There maybe some 1st, 2nd, and 3rd person point of view in the story. But I'm not so sure. Just review me to see how you like it or if ya guys don't like it tell me why and please tell me if I did any grammar mistakes. Mainly the point-of-views: I'm still confused on those. (Sweatdrop) Okay, okay! On with the story then!

_**Forgotten Tears**_

_What is it? What do you want now? I have nothing more to give to you. I've given you a chance at life, I've given you my trust, my work, my friendship, what else do you want? What else can I give you? You've taken everything away from me and not once you actually 'thanked' me. Not once you appreciated me. Not once you've given me anything. I trusted you and what do I get in return? You leave me with only sadness, pain, and loneliness. Why? What did I do? Do you hate me? What did I do! Do I mean nothing to you! Do my feelings matter to you at all! What makes me so different from everyone else? You've taken my care, my friends, now you're taking my life! Sometimes, I wish I could just disappear. But it wouldn't matter. Dying is much better than being ignored. But even my passing wouldn't matter. People will finally notice me, but they will soon forget that I even existed. All because they have you to replace me. _

A black, red, gold hair colored boy walked across the empty park. He was on his way home back from school with a disappointed look on his face. He had waited for a long time now and there were no sign of them. Had they forgotten about him? Did they leave without him? The boy's face grew sad. Why was it always like this?

The boy, Yugi, shook his head. At least today wasn't all bad. So what if his friends left without him even though today they all agreed _together_ that they would hangout after school. While trying to find where they would usually hangout, he stumbled upon an antique shop that had recently opened. From the corner of his eye, in front of the shop window, was a nice-looking, golden box, carved with an eye and imprinted ancient writings. He wanted a closer view so he entered the store. The owner, who noticed the boy's interest, had told him that inside the box were bits and pieces of an ancient puzzle. The storekeeper also mentioned that once completed, it has incredible, mysterious spirit powers that can be bestowed upon the person who wears it.

Yugi's face lit up. Spirit powers? This might be a real interest for his friend. And ever since that fateful day his friend, his seemingly-only friend, was always there with him through hard times. Maybe this puzzle will be a good gift to give.

Yeah. Why be all so sad? At least you found a nice gift for your friend. And maybe your other friends didn't forget you but they probably had something urgent to do and had to leave suddenly.

Yugi shook his head as he was nearing home. He had to keep up a happy attitude. At least for his friend who was waiting for him at home. He never wanted to drag other people down with his sadness. But sometimes, when things were unbearably down, he would talk to other people about how he felt. They would listen, and sometimes they would even comfort him, but most of the time they wouldn't care how _he _felt. But unlike his other friends, there was this one friend who would always listen to him and _care_ for what he had to say. At least _he_ would try, unlike his friends.

He finally reached the door to a store and opened it. His home.

"Hello?" Yugi asked the emptiness of the darkened room. Nobody there.

Yes, Yugi lived alone for quite sometime now. His parents, when he was still young, left him alone in the care of his grandpa. They just one day left him there and went out the door the next. There was no notice of them since. Did they abandon him? So his grandpa had taken care of him till he was thirteen. He past away and it had been two years ago. During those two years of complete loneliness, he had to look after this game store grandpa use to own and himself. It was alright living by himself. The money he earned from the store was enough to pay the tuition for his school and the food that he buys for cooking. He was quite independent for his age and he rarely asks anyone else for help. His grades were good and everything seem okay living on his own. The only thing that bothered him was _living on his own_.

He felt very lonely and his friends lately haven't been much help. They seem to give him a lot of hard times and to Yugi it was very hard to cope and deal with. At first he tried to tell them how he felt, it seem alright to tell. They were happy that he had opened up to them. But as time past, Yugi was unsure. The friends he use to know were changing. They became less and less caring and soon they even ignored him. Yugi couldn't take much more of this. He could do and go through many things but what he couldn't was understand feelings. His feelings for his friends were special. They were the ones who use to help him when he was sad. They were the ones who were there when he was happy. They were the ones who ever been with him through everything he's been through. He couldn't ask for any more. But those feelings seem to slowly fade.

Sadness and pain. Those were the feelings he felt constantly everyday. Sometimes he would feel happy but it would only be for an instant. He felt he couldn't live with himself like this anymore. Was there no end? Was there truly nothing in this world that could end this? As if the heavens heard him, there was **one** that prevented him from despair.

How long has it been? Weeks, months, a year? Has it been that long?

–**Flashback-**

One night,_ that_ night, while Yugi was just sitting by his desk feeling sad as usual, with only the desk lamp for lighting, a sudden shake from his door disturbed the silence. He looked up as he stared at the door. Was it just the wind? Maybe rats perhaps? Then it shook violently once again. Should he open it? Curious, the young teen stood up and went for the door. The knob in his hand hesitant of opening it. What if it's a robber? But what would a robber want for a bunch of games? But he had to defend his home against the intruder. He flung the door open ready for anything to happen.

To his embarrassment, nobody was there. He looked both dark hallways. Nope, nothing there. To make sure everything was in place, Yugi decided to inspect the store. Looking from room to room and going downstairs to see if anything was stolen, everything seem okay. Was it just his imagination? He went back up to his room. The door was closed! Did he close his door while he was gone? Maybe somebody was here and had snuck into his room while he was away.

Alerted and tense, Yugi opened the door to his room wide open. Again no one was there and everything was still in place. Except on his desk there were scattered papers and opened books. Someone was here, but whom? He closed the door and locked it. That someone must be here in hiding, no doubt. He then looked under his bed, his desk, in his closet, and anywhere that seem like a good hiding spot.

No one! Nobody was here! Was he just hallucinating or paranoid? He looked at his alarm clock as it struck 1:30 am. Maybe he was just tired. It was late and maybe he just needed rest. He reassured himself as he got into his bed. Just as he did he heard the books on his desk turn pages. He half lied there on his bed surprised. It couldn't be a ghost! He glared at his desk and waited for something to happen. As he did a faint figure materialized before his violet eyes. He gaped, it was a ghost and he could _see_ it too! The details of the ghost figure became clear. To the teen's surprise, the ghost looked exactly like him! A young man, or maybe an older teen, had the same style hair but was spikier, the skin was tan, it seem taller than he, but the biggest difference was the eyes. The eyes of the ghost were sharper and were colored in deep crimson. The figure seem bold and lithe but in its eyes held a sense of lost.

"Umm…hi…" Yugi finally spoke. The sudden greeting spooked the handsome looking ghost ((FlameRider: Ha ha! He spooked a ghost! XD)).At first it looked around either trying to find who addressed to it or trying to find a place to hide. Its attention fell upon the young boy.

"Er…you can see me?" The ghost asked pointing to himself. By the tone of the voice the ghost seem to be a young adult.

"Well, umm, yeah." Yugi sweatdropped.

"Well it's about time!" The ghost sighs in finality as he puts his hands on his hips.

"Huh? Have we met?" Yugi tilted his head in wonderment.

"Of course! Well not physically anyway." The transparent figure nodded definitely.

"How long have you been here? Don't you haunt places until your soul is put to rest?" He continued to question the ghost.

"I'm not _that_ kind of ghost!" He crossed his arms and pouted. "Those kind of ghosts need to get a life!" Yugi laughed at the statement.

"Yeah, I suppose not but how long have you been here then? You sound as if you known me for a while now."

"Well I think it's only been a month but I'm not even so sure how I came to be at all. One day I'm floating in an infinite abyss of darkness, the next I'm here in this unusual place." The spirit explained.

"But why stay here a month? Don't you have better things to do?"

"No. For some reason I can't leave this place."

"A fixed spirit?"

"Yeah, I guess you can call it like that. I don't even remember what my past was or how I died."

"I see…" Yugi became concerned.

"It's alright. My former life is over now and I can't just sit here and do nothing. I've decided to try to start a new life here. And who knows, maybe there will be a way to find a physical form for me. But I'm just wistfully thinking." The spirit smirked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Why are you so hopeful? Don't you feel sad? Forgetting about your past and being in a place you don't even know?"

"It's life. You just have to keep going you can't just do nothing."

"Yeah but…"

"But…?"

"You don't have a life anymore." Yugi pointed teasingly.

"Hey! I'm working on it! That is so mean." The spirit sulked as the younger double laughed.

"Well, do you remember your name?"

"No I don't recall. But I've always fancied my name to be Yami." He thought.

"Yami it is then!" Yugi bestowed.

"What is your name then?"

"What? You've been hanging around here for a month and you still don't know my name?" He heard the spirit snicker a bit. "Trying to pull my leg will you?"

"Oh well, I tried."

**-End of flashback-**

Yeah. The seemingly-only friend that has been with him through the hard times he's gone through was a ghost. It may seem odd but at least now he wasn't all alone and he had someone to turn to and rely on whenever feeling down or depressed. They would always have a good time talking together.

"Hello?" Yugi asked again. Silence still filled the air. _"Maybe he's upstairs. I hope this might work but if it doesn't, I just hope he'll like my gift."_ Yugi thought to himself. He ran upstairs and opened the door to his room. Just as he thought, the spirit was in his room and reading a book on the table while floating in mid-air.

"Hi Yami!" Yugi cheerfully greeted.

"You're back…and late." He turned around with his arms crossed.

"You'll forgive me when I give you this!" Yugi took out the golden box he had purchased earlier from his backpack and presented in a showy manner.

"O-Kay. What is it?" The spirit floated down and looked at the antique the boy was holding.

"This maybe your lucky day because what this box holds maybe your key to all your wishes and dreams." Yugi announced.

"Really?" Yami looked hopeful.

"Not sure…" Yugi scratched his head. Yami's head drooped down in disappointment.

"But why don't you give it a try? The shopkeeper said that once the puzzle, in the box, is completed it'll have mysterious spirit powers which can be given to the person who wears it."

"Hmm, sounds interesting. Want to start on it now?"

"Sure! Homework's done, store holiday today, and I have nothing else to do."

"Great, now open the box."

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

"So what if I can turn pages of a book, that doesn't mean I can hold material objects. At least be my hands."

"All alright." Yugi rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

Hour after hour, piece after piece, order after order (he acted quite bossy for a spirit who couldn't hold anything solid) the puzzle was completed with only one missing piece.

"Yes! It's nearly complete!" Yugi cheered holding the last piece in his hand.

"Hurry it up! I'm eager to see what it does." Yami became restless.

"Slow down. Before I put in the last piece make a wish first. I have a feeling it can grant wishes too."

"Mmm…I don't really believe in wishing." Yami said.

"Yeah you do. You wished to have a physical form, remember." Yugi pointed.

"Oh fine, what ever you say." He smiled.

"Okay, here we go." Yugi said as he inserted the last piece which fit perfectly into the missing place. Nothing seems to happen unsurprisingly. He then stood up and locked a thick chain through the loop making the puzzle a necklace.

"Now wear it." Yugi said while holding out the puzzle with both of his hands. The spirit did what he was told and floated down, standing right in front of Yugi. Yugi smiled and placed the neck laced puzzle around Yami's neck. In an instant the puzzle gave a bright flash filling the whole room with light. As it faded, Yugi opened his eyes slowly as it adjusted from the sudden flash.

"Yugi…" He heard his name. Yugi looked around as his eyes landed upon the spirit. Or use to be a spirit. It was Yami in the flesh (quite literally)!

"Yes! It worked!" Yugi jumped in happiness.

"And it's all thanks to you." Said the grateful Yami.

For once his is life, Yugi felt appreciated. When ever he does anything to help others they would thank him but it never seems so sincere.

"Your welcome. Just helping a friend." Yugi smiled brightly once again. "Now you can meet my friends, maybe go to school even, and we can have more fun now outside since you're no longer a ghost." He began imagining.

"Oh yeah, your friends, are you okay with them now?" Yami asked in concern.

"Well, they maybe like that sometimes, but they are fun to hangout. Don't worry, I'm sure they will understand. I don't believe they'll be like this forever. People change." Yugi sighed with a small smile.

"I'll make them see. And I promise I'll be the way I am for a long time." Yami assured as he embraced Yugi in a hug.

Those were the words that gave him hope.

* * *

Snow. Something so pure, so white, so free. Free as it gently falls from the sky. Pure as it is untouched. White as it lands in clusters of other fallen snow. It was the sign that winter has finally come and thus Christmas has arrived.

Yugi sat in the living room alone while looking out the window as snow fell upon the city. He sat there silently replaying the happiest, saddest, and most painful memories of his life. The room was very warm so the only clothes he was wearing was a black, leather shirt, sleeveless, black leathered pants, and socks. Not a very bright and happy outfit especially for a merry season.

Happiness, shattered. Hope, no longer existed. What was he to feel now but sadness and pain? His friends. Left him. The one he cared and trusted most. Joined them, or perhaps they stole him. They always seem to steal everything from him. What to do now?

"_Yami, why have you abandoned me? You promised but I guess I wasn't good enough for you. Why do you ignore me? Did I make you hate me? Was it something I did? But I never did anything to you, I think. You promised you wouldn't change but I guess that was too good to be true."_ Yugi continued to stare out of the window.

_People change_

And he was right. It all happened in only a few months, after Yami and his friends were introduced. They were happy to meet and they finally noticed Yugi. But that attention slowly went away as Yami started to hangout with his friends more and more. Yugi would always hope that they could hangout together at home since now that Yami lives with him. But Yami would always go up to his room and start chatting on the computer. Ignoring him. They never seem to talk about how each other felt like they use to anymore. Possibly, he overheard Yami talking about him behind his back saying he was whining too much about himself and his problems which everyone agreed. Were they tired of him? Now, there was no one to turn to.

"_Yes. What is there now? What do I do now? Is there anything I can do to make the things back the way they were? Are my friends gone away from me forever? Do they hate so much that I can't even see them anymore? Why? Why is everything slipping away from me whenever I try not to? Should I just move on like my friends? Find a new place for me in this world. Find a new life, a new place; new friends? Or would that all slip away as well? Is there not one thing out there that won't fade away from me?" _Yugi turned his attention away from the window. Blankly looking around the living room his eyes gazed upon the brightly decorated pine tree. Under the tree were gifts in many shapes and colors. All for Yami. Yugi sighed. Have they all forgotten about _him_? Even Yami hasn't given him a gift. Had he forgotten about him as well? The one who helped him become what he is now. No longer a wandering or lost spirit but now a part of this world. He had helped him and he was grateful, so then why was he ignoring him? Some thank-you.

Yugi sadly looked away and turned to stare at the window once more. He saw his reflection on the ice frosted window and wondered.

"_Who is that? Is that really me? A boy with an unusual hair do and a screwed up life? Is that what I've become? Or is that just another person who looks like me but has everything in life? Is there such a thing as a perfect life? This boy seems to have that life but then why does he look so sad?"_ Yugi thought. He then put up a big smile then back to a frown.

"_Strange. When I smile, he smiles, when I frown, he frowns. What is this boy's life like?"_ Yugi shook his head. _"I must be going crazy. Talking to my own reflection, how lower can I get?"_ Yugi placed his head against the cold glass as he closed his eyes. _"How do I end this pain?" _he pleaded.

"**_Why don't you just do us all a favor and disappear already."_** Yugi blinked. **_"That's right. You're not needed in this world anymore. You've done your part. Now it's time to end it all. No one needs you and no one ever will anymore so why bother living now."_** A dark thought crept into his mind. Why should he continue living when his days have only been constant pain and torture?

Yugi stood up and began walking towards his darkened kitchen. He opened a drawer and took out a thin, silver, sharp knife. He gazed at it sadly. Just one simple thing could be deadly. Just one small action can be fatal. Yes, why should he keep living on like this? He had nothing else to lose. Or give. There was no one to live for anymore. There was no one that even cared for him now. So what did he have to lose? Nothing. Why should he keep living now that he is only a ghost to the people _he_ cared for. They don't need him anymore now that they are done with him.

Yugi stroked the blade carefully with one finger.

Death. How would dying feel like? At first pain, then darkness? What would death be like? A paradise or a void of nothingness? Darkness or an abyss or light? Would he kill himself just to find out what death is? Why not, he had nothing to lose now. And the pain of being ignored and unloved is more painful than death. Why had he not thought of it sooner?

Yugi looked from the knife to his chest, where his heart was, then to the knife again, then to his wrist. The easiest and quickest way to die. Yugi prepared himself and positioned the knife to his right wrist. The ice cold, silver blade touched his warm, pulsing skin. Eyes closed.

This was it. Yugi's mind raced back to his happy days and saddest memories of his life. Every image flashing before his eyes. All would end with just one more move. His friends, his family, Yami…they would all disappear and he could never return to them ever.

_Nothing_

Something warm and wet was felt suddenly. Yugi opened his eyes. Now more and more of this wetness was felt. Yugi lifted his hand and touched his face. It was wet! He wiped it off but it was still wet. What was this?

Tears. It finally hit him that tears were streaming from his eyes. But why? Why was he crying? He never cried before. Even though there were many hard times in his life, he had never cried. He had never thought of crying. But why was he crying? What was he crying for?

Yugi dropped the knife from his hand. He began shaking violently. He held himself tightly to stop the trembling. Then he began sobbing. Sobbing uncontrollably. Sobbing as if it was the only thing he could do. His heart ached but the only thing he could do was cry. Cry for what if he had died, would that truly be the end? Would his sadness be really gone? Would his death really bring happiness to the ones he cared? If he did die, what would happen to the world around him? But if he did, he would never find out.

He cried. He cried for his family, cried for his friends, cried for the ones he loved most; cried for himself! He cried until he could cry no more. Nothing could express how painful he felt but tears. Tears that released him, finally, after all the times of sadness, pain, and happiness.

Yugi's tears ceased for a moment as he looked at the knife that had fallen from his grasp. He couldn't pull himself to do it. Was death the only answer? If he died, would he have escaped his fate? Escaped reality? Forever? No.

"_Even though sometime in life it may seem hopeless…but if I continue to live, there will be some hope somewhere, someday. But if I die now, it will all end with no hope at all. No hope to find happiness no will to go on."_ Yugi cried harder at this thought. To think dying was the easiest way to end everything. It was not.

A door opened from somewhere upstairs above the kitchen from where Yugi was. Yugi's sobbing ceased but tears continued to fall. Light footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Yami had at last come out of his room and was now coming downstairs.

He didn't want to face him. He didn't want anything to do with this life anymore.

It was final. Yugi quickly stood up and ran out the kitchen and down a few stairs the next. He swung the door to the outside cold wide open and ran out as quickly before he heard his love one call after him. He wasn't so sure if _he_ had ran out after him but he continued to run though the snow against the bitter cold wind. He ran and ran and ran until finally he tripped and fell out of complete exhaustion onto the soft, white snow. He couldn't breathe and just laid there unable to move. Cold and with little on him warmth was barely produced.

"_Is this the end? Is it all going to end like this? It all happened too fast. My death was inescapable." _Yugi blankly thought to himself as he slowly felt his life drift away. Fade before his eyes. He was all alone. No one was there for him as his life fades away. No one. But even though his friends had abandoned him, he will never forget them and even though they ignored him and hated him, he forgave them.

Half knowingly, Yugi felt a presence stand right beside him. He heard a sadden voice. The voice of his lover pleading, calling to him. He gave a faint smile. It was Yami. He had followed him even though he had ran away. A hurt and sad tone was in his voice but the words were inaudible.

Darkness consumed him. At least he would not be alone as he died. Before darkness had fully engulfed him, he heard the last words from the one he cared.

"I'm sorry…never forget you…"

Yugi smiled then let eternal sleep take over him as a stray tear fell from his eye, from his heart.

_This story was dedicated to my Good Friend-Pure S.K.Y. In giving her hope through this "world" we live in. And hope that she'll live her life to the fullest (I mean it! X-x) and that she is never forgotten_.

**FlameRider:** Well, there you go. Not so sure if it's sad or pitiful but yah, that's my best. Took a long time to finish it though . But at least it's done. Ah, the last remaining 8th grade times are fading as high school approaches. Entering 9th grade next week! Nervous, think so. Sad, yes but I put most of my sadness into writing this one-shot. Hope that's any good x-X. Not so sure if then I'll have any time to write/think about any of my stories during the school year. Trying to fight laziness at the same time too . Oh, well, aren't we all? Till then, we shall meet again! Bye!

**SoulWanderer:** What about me. Me best friend forgot about me because of "_ROYAL_". But I'm your sis so it doesn't really matter. Are you sure she'll even read this story?

**FlameRider:** That's why I made this story: for the people who can relate to this story. And what about you? This is for Pure S.K.Y! That's the last time I'll let you read my story before anyone else! Ha ha! JK


End file.
